Teenwolf
by Sassafras of the blue grass
Summary: Scott has to help Sam to save Dean from hell.


My friend (nickname) Shadowserpent likes to write fanfics but she does not like to type them up. So I'm am typing up the story that she wrote.

SCOTS POV

The soft flutter of wings made me turn around curiously. Behind me stood a man, a tall man, almost 6'0, he was a few inches taller than me. He wore a dress shirt and slacks that didn't match his hiker boots or the crooked tie and dirty tan trench-coat.

Thought he looked almost like an everyday stock-broker, this man emanated power. he demanded respect, and promised to crush whoever tried to stop him. Which was why his next words shocked me.

"We have need of you. True Alpha, Scott McCall."

STILES POV

"Where is Scot?" I asked Kira when she sat down across from Malia and I. She looked dejected.

"I don't know. There was a text that I got like 15 minutes ago, Scott canceled." She sighed leaning back while her fingers tapping the table top.

"What? Why would he do that?" I demanded sitting frowned. Seriously. I was gonna kill that dumb wolf! First he practically forced me into this double date, and how he bails.

Kira still looked troubled, so I rolled my eyes and put my anger aside. For now. "What's wrong Kay?" I asked using the nickname I'd recently taken to calling her.

She furrowed, "you don't think Scott's seeing someone else do you? I mean, I guess he could since we aren't officially together, but he'd tell me right? And he kissed me; twice, but maybe that doesn't even like me and that's why he cancelled tonight." Kira finally paused or a breath.

"Kira." I said firmly before she could launch back into her rant. Scott isn't seeing anyone else. He's head over heals for you . Something probably just came up. Can i see your phone?"

She handed it over, relief flooding her eyes. "Thanks Stiles! your a great friend. " nodded my head in reply quickly turning on Kira's phone. I smiled when the background looked; it was a picture that had been taken during and ungraded moment.

Despite the bad angle, I cold see Kira and Scott sitting side by side; Scott was looking at Kira, eyes full of love and warmth as Kira watched the screen in front of her. Her lips were parted slightly, yes wide and dark black hair falling inter her face. Scott's clearly in love with her.

I stopped admiring the adorable picture and clicked over to Kira's text messages. I tapped on the picture of Scott and read the message.

_Can't make dbl tonight, sorry. See you l8r. _

My eyebrow farrowed, what the hell that text had a very sharp contrast to the other sweet texts. I felt my blood run cold. Scott didn't send this.

SCOTTS POV

"What do you want? I demanded looking around curiously. The man in the trench coat had touched my shoulder lightly and then I was suddenly in a new place; it took a lot of control hot to hurl on the floor.

The room I was in was quit large with a long dining table in the middle o it. It reminded me of an old vampire movie, made more likely by the ace there was no windows. That was when I saw the guy in the door way. He stood well over six feet tall, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a blank expression that was somehow more frightening if he had hair that hung down to his shoulders as he hadn't cut it in nine years, but was somehow styled just right,thought I was sure he didn't spend much time on it.

When he stepped into the light arms still crossed, I noticed that he had dark circles under his tired eyes. There was also a tiny bit of a red tint circling his as if he's cried recently. he was watching me, i realized, watching me watch him.

"Sam." The trench coat guy said, "his is him. He can help us save Dean."

STILES POV

Derek, I need to find Derek. He would help ind Scott. I left Malia and Kira to have a girls night instead of a double date we had planned for.

They didn't know what was wrong, or if anything was wrong. I got into my jeep and drove straight to Derek's lot. I went in without knocking, causing his alarm to go off. Derek was there in an instant; stopping his institutional attack when he saw that is was just me.

"Stiles!" He said, eyes closed, "what do you want?"

"Scott's in trouble!" I blurted out. Immediately Derek eyes were burning blue.

"What happened?"

SCOTTS POV

"Him?!" The tall guy, same, asked incredibility. "He's jut a kid!"

My eyes narrowed just a kid. I'd been thought stuff this guy probably couldn't even dream of.

"That's not trust, scott. the other man said "while you have only been involved in the supernatural would for a while same has been in it since was was six months old." My jaw dropped. Did he just...I looked uat him. Did you just read my mind?" The man nodded.

"Cas, get out of his head!" Sam barked angrily. "and tell me how the hell a kid is supposed to help Dead!"

"Same calm down." Trench coat guy Cas, sounded irritated. "And listen to me."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Cas. "Fin." He said extricating the syllables, "what can he do?"

"Sam, do you remember three years ago in Illinois? you and Dean got there you couldn't find the werewolf? Sam nodded and my blood ran cold.

"Your a hunger." I started talking a step back.

"Scott, Sam won't hurt you." ." Cas told me. Sam squinted at me. I knew he was piecing together my reaction and the story.

His eyes winded when he figure it out. "He is one of them? What the hell were you thinking Cas he can't be here!"

It's the same as bringing Crowly here." Cas countered.

"No it isn't! Crowly was tied up blindfolded and thrown into a devils trap!" Sam's temper was rising.

I was confused," So then let me leave, obviously a werewolf shouldn't be allowed here, so I'll show myself out."

Sam snoted making me stop and look back at him, "what?"

"You honestly think your a "werewolf?" He empathized 'werewolf.'

"Duh." I told him. He surprised me by laughing.

"You honestly don't know just how big of an insult you gust gave yourself."

"How is that an insult to me? You hunter only see black and white your all assholes!" Now my temper was rising up.

"You aren't a were wolf." Sam told me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! of course I'm a werewolf."

"No you aren't, werewolves are evil though and through. They have no control at all. Especially not on a full moon, that's when they forget who they are completely and they can. Not. .You.? your a child of the moon.

STILES

"When was the last time you saw him?" Derek asked pulling a black shirt on.

"A couple o hours ago. At his house. I left to get ready for the date."

"Then we'll start there."

Twenty minutes later we stood in Scott's bedroom. His mom wasn't home, but think to the key I'd made we got in with no problem.

Derek looked confused as he looking around the room. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"it can't be..." Derek muttered eyes littering around the room.

"What can't be!" I asked getting impatient.

"Castile" Derek said to no one.

SCOTT

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"A child of the moon. there more civilized then werewolf's, and they can control their impulses. They're faster and stronger than werewolves, they can see better, hear better, and smell things from miles away. Children o the moon are better than werewolves." Sam expanded in a very teacher-like voice.

I hesitated, "so how am I supposed to help this "dean' guy?" Sam's face clammed up and went back the original stony mask I'd first seen.

"You can help him the same way you helped your friend Stiles when he was posted by the nogitsumae." Cas told me. I paled thinking of that night. The night that Aiden and Allison died.

"I can't." I told Cas, my voice tight with emotion rolling just below the surface.

"You've done it before." Cas pointed out.

"I can't do it again." I said as calmly as I could.

Cas pressed on, "if you've done it before, it wasn't be that hard to do it again."

"PEOPLE DIED BEFORE!" I yelled, feeling my fangs pop out and knowing my eyes were growling a deep royal red. "Allison died before.' My voice broke on her name.

"If you don't do this..."Cas glanced over his shoulder at Sam, "The only family he has left will be gone forever."

looked at Sam, and for the first time noticed how alone he looked. "Who is Dean to him?" I asked.

"Dean is his older brother, actually, he was more like a father; and sam always looked up to him." I thought I saw a tear in Sam's eye, but then he linked it was gone.

There was no way I could refuse. "Fine," I looked into Cas eye's, "But I can't do it alone."

STILIES

"Who's Castiel?" I asked. I heard a flutter of wings and then there were three more people in he room. Scott was one of them, the others were men I had never seen. One of them was ginormous with hippie hair and a Derek-like cowl on his fave. The other one was marginally shorter with class cropped hair and eyes so blue it felt like they were staring into my soul.

"That would be me," The man with blue eyes smiled wearily at me.

"Cas, stop terrifying him, he might pee on my floor." Scoot scolded, he looked at me and gave a half smiled. A smiled that didn't reach his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek demanded pushing me out of the way so he could effective glower at Scott.

"I was..Actually, I don't know. Where was I?" he asked Cas.

"The bunker. Dean calls it the Batcave." Cas answered with a slide glance at the dark brooding man. What was that look about? Was it code? But Scott looked at the guy too.

"Dean?" Derek narrowed his eyes," Dean Winchester?" The tall guy looked at Derek now.

"What about him?" He challenged.

"Sam, he's thinking that scott is a moron for assisting with us." Castile said. Sam leta small smirk out.

"My brother's not here right now." Same said. If possible, Derek's eyes grew darer.

"Hoe do you know Sam and Dean?" Scott asked.

"My mother knew their father. They were...Friendly with one another. I'm their result." Derek scowled.


End file.
